Revival
by Gnome90
Summary: The inbetween you didn't see. Glitch gets Cain back to the wagon after he falls through the window! Please RR


_I own no characters, or the OZ or the wagon (I'm clearly broke)…though I do wish Wyatt Cain belonged to me :'( I did switch around some of theconversation at the end, my apologies for a bad memory. Please R/R_

**Revival**

The bitter wind and harsh snow beat Glitch right in the face. Yet all he could care about was the body that stood before him. Half covered in soft snow and completely wet and frozen. Glitch rolled Cain onto his back, he gasped at the sight of the bullet hole that stood on the left side of his chest. The shock quickly wore off and was replaced with confusion. If Cain were really shot, where was all the blood? Glitch moved his frozen fingers over Cain's chest, desperately seeking the answer to his most perplexing question. The answer surprised him. Something hard sat under the bullet hole in Cain's chest: the toy horse. Glitch felt an overwhelming sense of relief and joy all at once, a smile all but overtook him. He held the little toy in his grasp, in awe of what such a small inanimate object could do. Not only did it take a bullet for Cain, but it felt like that toy was the only thing giving hope to the vengeful Tin Man.

Glitch tucked the horse away for safe keeping and turned his attention back to Wyatt. Hypothermia had most likely already set in; Glitch knew that the key to his friend's survival was warmth. Meaning, Cain had to get back to the wagon as soon as possible. Like many other tasks in life, this feat was easier said than done. After many attempts, Glitch was finally able to get Cain over his shoulder. Cain was lean and light, however dead, wet weight can never be easy to carry. Glitch tried to keep Cain's face close to his, that way it was easier to make sure Cain was still breathing. He stopped to check Cain's breaths often. The air went in and out of Cain's body in quick and shallow. Glitch used optimism the best he could, it was not much, but it was something.

After what felt like hours, the wagon was finally within view. Just a few yards away. He could make out its shape and bright colors through the sheet of falling snow. Glitch had come up with his best plan to get Cain warm. Before getting him inside the wagon, Glitch first stripped off Cain's overcoat, shoes and socks. Along with any extra clothing he had on, leaving him in just a button down shirt and pants. Afterwards, he dragged Cain into the wagon and began piling blankets on top of him. Tucking them underneath Cain's body to make sure no heat could escape once it was produced. Next he turned to the furnace. Some wood was already there and Glitch started a fire, taking note in the back of his mind that he would have to go find more. Immediately, a difference was felt, heat from the burning wood began to settle in the room. Glitch went to check on Cain once more. His breathing had began to slow, his breaths were much more full, despite the evident pain that came with them. After being confident that Cain would be okay, he set out for more wood.

Cain took in a deep breath and felt a sharp pain shoot through the left side of his chest. He hissed in pain. His brain felt all foggy, the scenario with Zero and him played on repeat in his mind. The words, "My family is still alive," echoed nonstop in his mind. The shot was fired and he watched as he fell out of the window and through the ice. The memory of the bitter cold struck him as he remembered pulling himself out of the frigid waters. After that all went black. "How the hell…?" He glanced around in confusion as the painful breaths went in and out. His body ached horribly, especially from his body hitting the ice from such a high drop. His hat and gun sat off to his side and he attempted in vain to sit up, cursing as his chest and the rest of his body worked completely against him. After a second attempt he was able to grab his gun, "Just in case…" he mumbled as he lay back down. This small task took what was left of his energy. Despite the hard fight he put up to stay awake, the soft glow and the sound of the crackling fire put him back to sleep.

Glitch had managed to find some dry burning wood and attempted to keep it that way on his hike back to the wagon. For the most part, it worked. He opened the door ad was welcomed by a gun pointed directly at him. Knowing Cain's instinct had taken over he moved the hand and gun out of his way.

"You've been sleeping for hours like a baby with his pacifier." Stepping over him to get to the furnace, Glitch glanced back, happy to see Cain's blue eyes.

"I thought you were dead." He managed to slur out in between his parched lips.

"Ditto." Glitch replied reflecting on his reaction to seeing the bullet hole in Cain's chest.

"You know, I may have saved you from hypothermia, but this is what stopped the bullet." Glitch held out the toy horse, which now held the added bonus of a bullet, to Cain. Cain reached out for it, ignoring the pain that screamed from his body. He held the little toy in his hand, admiring its new attachment. "My family is alive," he said to himself once more and now he truly believed it.


End file.
